Como si no fuera yo
by Anye
Summary: Parecía ser un día como cualquier otro al despertar, pero, ¡Momento! Al mirarse al espejo ¡Ese no era él! ¡¿Qué diablos ocurría! [Supernatural][Aomine x Kagami] [One side KuroKise / AoKise / KagaKuro]


**Título** : Como si no fuera yo.

 **Parejas:** Aomine x Kagami x Aomine / Aomine x Kise / plus Aomine x Himuro. (One side: Kuroko x Kise, Kagami x Kuroko).

 **Raiting y Advertencia** : T+ por Vocabulario. Un pequeño spoiler para quién no leyó el manga.

 **Género:** Romance, Sobrenatural, Fluff, fluff.

 **Disclaimer:** "Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.

 **Resumen:** Parecía ser un día como cualquier otro, pero, ¡Momento! Al mirarse al espejo ¡Ese no era él! ¡¿Qué diablos ocurría?! [Supernatural][Aomine x Kagami] [One side KuroKise / AoKise / KagaKuro]

* * *

 **Como si no fuera yo.**

 **Por:** Anye.

Sintió cosquillas en su oreja.

Aún era temprano para _esas_ cosquillas pero eso lentamente le hizo entrar en conciencia. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Ya tendría que arrastrarse fuera de esa cama? Y nuevamente sintió cosquillas en el mismo lugar. Sonrió vagamente mientras se volteaba en la cama -aún sin abrir los ojos –y empezaba a palpar a su costado. Era cierto, la noche anterior se había divertido mucho con Kagami en esa misma cama y esperaba poder divertirse aún un poco más antes de salir de esta. Claro, podía ser contado como entrenamiento matutino.

Pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que no había nadie a su lado. Abrió los ojos y por un segundo se pasó por su cabeza que quizá Kagami había ido a preparar el desayuno como ya alguna vez había pasado y no era tan temprano como imaginaba. Pero ese pensamiento tan sólo duró _un_ segundo. Principalmente porque ahora Nigou agitaba la cola y lamia su mejilla.

 _Nigou_ –pensó. ¿Qué diablos hacía Nigou ahí? Y además realmente estaba seguro que era aún muy temprano para que Tetsu estuviera molestando por ahí. ¿Estarían en la sala y por eso Kagami se había levantado sin más? Giró entonces en la cama sentándose correctamente y todo lo que pensó hasta entonces dejó de tener sentido.

Esa no era su habitación ni era la habitación de Kagami –donde se suponía había dormido la noche anterior –Por un segundo un escalofrío lo recorrió y aún sin saber lo que pasaba revisó el lugar. Era la habitación de Tetsu sin lugar a dudas –considerando ese vergonzoso retrato donde estaba toda la antigua generación milagrosa después de la Winter cup- Pero eso sólo explicaba el por qué Nigou estaba ahí y no por qué ÉL –Aomine Daiki –estaba ahí. Entonces por primera vez en la mañana vio sus brazos y sintió que iba a desmayarse. Estos eran mucho más pequeños que los de él, incluso el tono de piel era _totalmente_ diferente al suyo y sin contar que no usaría una camisa así para dormir.

Entonces pensó que definitivamente estaba soñando. Sí, exactamente, como esos sueños en los que despiertas dentro de otro sueño y no estás al tanto por unos segundos. Maldición, cuanto odiaba esos sueños. Eran escalofriantes.

Y entonces intentó despertar. Pero ahora un ladrido llamaba su atención. Nigou agitaba la cola desde el piso. ¿Tendría hambre? Y sin más decidió continuar con ese sueño-no es que tuviera de otra realmente-. En algún punto pasaría algo tan extravagante que definitivamente despertaría.

Se levantó de la cama y entonces comprobó que su cuerpo era muy pequeño. Buscó en los alrededores un espejo y no se sorprendió tanto como pensó al ver el rostro de Kuroko Tetsuya reflejado en este. Observó el reloj de la habitación. Apenas eran las 7am. Era demasiado temprano para empezar a vivir y después de todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior hasta altas horas de la noche. Vio la puerta y nuevamente _intentó despertar_. ¿Eran así de reales esos estúpidos sueños? Pero aunque se preguntara eso, era lo único que explicaría el por qué diablos Aomine Daiki estaba -aparentemente –en el cuerpo de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Eso no era nada divertido.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y antes de lo pensado una señora de hermosos orbes cian lo miraba atentamente.

-Buenos días. Pensé que ya estarías listo, tu desayuno ya está servido –sonrió la madre de Tetsu y sin más se esfumó por las escaleras. Eso… había sido escalofriante. Respiró profundo nuevamente y antes de siquiera terminar de procesar la información que acaba de recibir, el padre de Tetsu apareció por la puerta del frente, al parecer alistándose para el trabajo. No quiso oír las palabras de ese señor por lo que simplemente retornó a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Esto… era muy extraño.

¿Tal vez si volvía a la cama e intentaba dormir? Sí, dormir estando dormido, ¡maldición! Quería despertar, realmente _quería_ despertar y antes de recostarse de nuevo un teléfono empezó a sonar. Ese tono, ese tono lo había oído antes y en pocos segundos encontró el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Era el teléfono de Tetsu, lo alcanzó cuando dejó de sonar y al ver el registro estaba su nombre.

Es decir ¿se estaba llamado a sí mismo? ¡Genial! Esa era la cosa extravagante que debería hacerlo despertar pero, pero… nada ocurría. Y el teléfono volví a sonar. Lo contestó sin más y sólo oyó unos gritos detrás.

¿Esa era la voz de Kagami? Pero antes de poder prestarle más atención una gruesa voz habló.

-¿Aomine-kun? -y eso fue suficiente para que su cabeza hiciera corto circuito. Esto era demasiado real para un sueño, era demasiado extraño para ser verdad. Mierda, ¿estaba loco? O que diabl-

-No entres en pánico, no sé qué pasa pero… de casualidad… ¿Aomine-kun? –volvió a oír esa voz. Esa era _SU_ voz. No había dudas de eso.

-¿Tetsu? – Respondió después de unos segundos y no pudo más que espantarse ante el tono de voz que salió desde su garganta.

-Ven a la casa de Kagami-kun inmediatamente y por favor no hagas nada que yo no haría al salir de casa.

-Tetsu… ¿Esto es una broma verdad?

-Ya quisiera que lo fuera Aomine-kun –y entonces escucho detrás unos gritos – _Kagami-kun, cállate por favor, hablo con Aomine-kun_ –Y al parecer había alejado un poco el teléfono.

- _¡Maldición, tú eres Aomine!_

-Sólo apúrate –volvió a oír su voz y la llamada se cortó.

Daiki miró el teléfono por unos minutos. ¿Le acaban de decir que esto no era un sueño? ¿Que de alguna forma ÉL era Tetsu? Já, eso no podía ocurrir. Eso no tenía sentido. Eso no podía ser real… es decir, eso _no podía_ ser real.

Oyó un pequeño aullido en la puerta. Había dejado afuera a Nigou y ahora al parecer quería entrar. Pero… diablos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Lo dejó entrar y nuevamente oyó desde la planta baja cómo la madre de Tetsu lo llamaba a desayunar. Alzó a Nii y entonces lo miró directo a los ojos.

Suspiró.

¿Acaso empezaría a hablar con un perro para preguntarle qué diablos ocurría? ¿Le diría qué había pasado? Já, después de todo al parecer estaba algo loco, pero nada se comparaba con el escalofriante sentimiento que se apoderaba de él en ese momento. Dejó a Nii a un lado y decidió al menos intentar estar tranquilo hasta encontrar a Tetsu, quizá entonces podría convencerse de que esto _era_ real.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Miró arriba y no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera. Eso no le gustaba para nada. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo desagradable al respecto el pelirrojo se hizo a un lado de la puerta y suspiró, quizá convenciéndose también de que esto estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? –Preguntó sin más Kagami al cerrar la puerta tras él. Aomine ni siquiera había terminado de acercarse por completo a los sofás. Verse sentado ahí delante era como una película de terror y la verdad, apenas esa idea se formaba en su cabeza.

-Si lo supiéramos idiota, no estaríamos aquí –respondió entonces. Kagami lo miró desconcertado. Cierto, Tetsu no solía hablar de forma tan agresiva. Bufó y entonces se sentó a un lado de Kagami y volvió a ver arriba. ¿En serio? Así de mal se sentía ver a esos dos desde abajo. Apenas llegaba al hombro a Kagami y eso que él –su verdadero cuerpo –era más alto. Y ahora se preguntó si a Tetsu le molestaba ver a todos desde abajo. ¿Se imaginaban a Murasakibara? Ese gigante ya era bastante alto para él –su verdadero yo – ¡Diablos!

-¿Aomine-kun pasó algo en casa? –Preguntó entonces Tetsu y ahora tanto él como Kagami lo miraron desconcertados. Se oía TAN extraño el oír esas palabras de su boca. Era casi como hablarse a sí mismo de manera formal.

-No creo poder con esto –oyó a su costado. Kagami los miraba con esos ojos que pedían una explicación. Si, como esa vez en la que había roto el control de su consola de video juegos o como esa vez que hizo un desastre en la cocina al intentar preparar un simple desayuno. Sonrió y lo único que quiso hacer fue besarlo. Después de todo, los besos siempre solucionaban _esa mirada_. Y de hecho, era la única forma de solucionar esa mirada además de la más rápida y placentera.

No se dio cuenta en realidad, pero antes de lo pensado se levantaba un poco y depositaba un beso entre los labios del pelirrojo intentando que se convirtiera en un beso salvaje –como siempre ocurría después –pero Kagami sólo lo empujó y se separó de inmediato.

-¡Kuroko! –dijo por instinto y se corrigió de inmediato -¡Maldición! ¡Daiki! ¡No es momento para esto! ¡Diablos! ¡No puedo besar a Kuroko!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Tetsu No te está besando! –reclamó.

-Mírate, ¡es como besar a Kuroko! –y entonces Aomine lo pensó. Era cierto, él era Tetsu y al tan sólo imaginar que Kagami estaba besando a otro –aunque en realidad era sí mismo –era un sentimiento desagradable.

-Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, apreciaría que no hagan cosas que yo no haría con ustedes. Y Lo siento Kagami-Kun pero prométeme que no me besarás, digo, no besarás a Aomine-kun mientras él sea yo ó esté en mi cuerpo. Es bastante desagradable. Y para empezar no sabía siquiera que ustedes dos estaban en este tipo de relación –entonces ambos lo miraron.

-Eso quedó bastante claro esta mañana Tsk –gruñó Kagami, pues aún le dolía el golpe que había recibido en su estómago. Más exactamente un codazo en la boca de su estómago. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco no sería muy agradable que digamos despertar en una cama con alguien totalmente desnudo a tu espalda y particularmente que no compartieran algún tipo de relación de ese tipo. Pero joder que había dolido. Seguramente Tetsu lo hizo con toda su fuerza y como Aomine era mucho más fuerte que el sexto hombre… casi se había desmayado.

-No fue nada agradable despertarme en esas condiciones en tu cama Kagami-kun –y nuevamente el pelirrojo lo miró.

-Simplemente no puedo… -y es que era tan extraño que el cuerpo de Aomine hablara como Kuroko y viceversa… era espantoso.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? -dijo Aomine.

-No creo que podamos ir a la universidad. No así, mi reputación está en juego –respondió Kuroko y no se hizo esperar una risa de parte de Kagami y unos reclamos de parte de Aomine –Supongo que necesitamos saber qué ha ocurrido. ¿Hicimos algo fuera de lo común ayer?

-Para nada, sólo tuvimos un partido de la liga por la mañana. Los aplastamos –respondió Aomine –. Después del partido no te vi más. Fui a comer con Kagami y luego, vinimos aquí y ya sabes –se rascó la cabeza.

-Umn… ¿Crees que Momoi-san sepa algo al respecto?

-¿Satsuki? No lo sé, ¿por qué tendría que saber algo así? –y entonces el teléfono de su bolsillo sonó indicando que había llegado un mensaje. Lo tomó y sin pensarlo dos veces leyó el mensaje como si el aparato fuese suyo:

 _De: Kise-kun_

 _Good mornig! ;) Salgamos luego de tus clases. Te invitaré a un buen restaurant. Ya te extraño mucho Kurokocchi, espero podamos continuar lo de ayer ¬/¬._

-¿Eh? ¿Lo de ayer? –tan sólo emitió antes de que Kuroko se acercara a él y le quitara su teléfono. Cierto, había olvidado devolverle el suyo que estaba lleno de fliltrerios entre Kagami y él.

\- No es de tu incumbencia Aomine-kun –y entonces leyó el mensaje sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios. Y antes de poder decir algo se oyó la voz de Kagami en la habitación.

-Tengo una duda-lo pensó -… bueno, muchas porque para empezar cómo diablos es esto posible… pero realmente ahora que Kuroko está en el cuerpo de Aomine y Aomine en el de Kuroko… será que ¿pueden jugar básquet?

Ambos lo miraron. Era una buena pregunta. Aomine lo pensó. ¿Será que apestaba tanto como Tetsu? Y ahora sólo quería comprobarlo.

-Un uno a uno Bakagami -retó de inmediato.

-Hecho Ahomine –respondió sin más corriendo por su balón y entonces Kuroko los vio. ¿Que no se daban cuenta que estaban viviendo una situación extraordinariamente escalofriante? Y era impresionante que incluso en ese momento sólo pensaran en tocar un balón, definitivamente sus luces eran unos adictos sin salvación. Y antes de que pudiera responder ambos muchachos lo arrastraban a la cancha más cercana.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡Pft! –empezó a reí Kagami – ¡Apestas Daiki!

-¡Bastardo! ¡No es fácil jugar con este cuerpo! –Reclamó Aomine agarrando de la camiseta a Kagami que no paraba de reír. Diablos, ahora no podía saltar ni la mitad de lo que acostumbraba, no era tan rápido y la potencia era algo inexistente en sus movimientos.

-Kagami-kun, eso es algo que me ofende mucho –y entonces suspiró frotándose la cabeza. Diablos, al intentar saltar se había chocado con el aro y había sido algo muy doloroso. Ahora entendía toda la fuerza que recorría por el cuerpo de sus dos luces y lo peligroso que podía ser.

-Kuroko tú te chocaste con el aro y ni encestaste –y realmente Kagami no podía parar de reír. Jamás olvidaría esto. Eso era seguro.

-Cállate –ambos dijeron y Kagami tan sólo intentó tranquilizarse. Ah, su estómago le dolía de tanto reír.

-Tetsu, no es que estés en mala condición física pero diablos, ¡no puedes saltar ni una mierda!

-Aomine-kun, no todos somos talentosos de nacimiento –y entonces empezó a caminar a la banca para buscar una toalla, finalmente habían terminado jugando un partido, Aomine-kun y él contra Kagami-kun, y por supuesto habían perdido después de largos minutos. Lo que definitivamente no se esperaba era que al poco tiempo oyera una familiar voz que se acercaba con rapidez. Y al voltearse lo único que pudo ver era como Kise, ahora besaba a Aomine –no es que fuera Aomine como tal, por donde lo viera era él mismo pero, Kise besaba a Aomine.

-¡¿Qué mier-?! –intentó reclamar Aomine antes de que Kise lo abrazara efusivamente y lo besara sin una escapatoria. Y ahora se preguntaba por qué lo hacía. ¡Le había dicho miles de veces que ese tipo de afectos en público no eran apropiados! Y luego vio como Aomine intentaba liberarse de él sin éxito.

-Kurokocchi, ¿qué pasa? –decía aún forcejeando con el más bajo y entonces vio cómo Kagami iba en ayuda de Aomine y lo separa de Kise.

-¡No lo toques! –y a diferencia de lo que imaginó, ahora lo alzaba y lo alejaba de Kise como si fuese un niño. Y no se hicieron esperar los gritos de Aomine reclamando que lo bajara.

Kuroko suspiró. Ahí habían tres niños pequeños y no entendía cómo es que uno de ellos era su amante y los otros dos sus mejores amigos –cuyo puesto estaba en cuestión ya que no había sabido nada de su relación hasta temprano en la mañana. Vaya ofensa.

Se acercó con tranquilidad y miró a Kise que ahora lo miraba también por haberse acercado tanto. Ahora lo veía desde arriba y eso le daba una sensación extraña, era como si cierto poder se presentara en él… le agradaba, y por impulso lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarlo de la nuca y acercarlo aún más para besarlo. Se sentía diferente, pero no se sentía mal. Kise siempre había sido muy buen besador y… y ¡¿le estaba correspondiendo?!

-Aominechi –se sonrojó un poco cuando se separaron– ¡Yo sólo estoy detrás de Kurokochi, así que lo nuestro nunca podrá ser! - dijo con determinación y los tres presentes no pudieron hacer nada más que observarlo pasmados. Kagami sintió un efímero impulso de golpear a Kuroko justo en el rostro por haber besado a Kise –para sus ojos era un Aomine besando a Kise. Aomine sólo quería golpear a Tetsu y a Kise por besarlo en contra de su voluntad (Aunque debía admitir que se veía muy bien a lado de Kise, ¡Maldito Kise!). Y Kuroko, no sabía qué decir. Un impulso de tomar a Kise y llevarlo a terminar lo que habían dejado a medias el día anterior ahora aparecían. Kise era muy adorable en especial cuando decía ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas. Y entonces vio como el rubio ahora se volteaba y volvía a ir hacía él –es decir, Aomine-kun.

-Kurokocchi ¡Aominecchi empezó! –intentó excusarse intentando llegar al de cían, pero Kagami lo impidió interponiéndose entre ambos.

-¡Que te alejes de él Kise! –y ponía un brazo adelante para que no se acercara.

-Jo, ahora vas a decirme que Kagamicchi empezó a sentir algo por Kurokocchi, ¡yo lo vi primero! Dámelo –y volvió intentar el acercarse.

-Kise, maldición, aléjate de Daiki – entonces dijo Kagami intentando deshacerse de Kise y por un segundo Kise no entendió a qué se refería. Aominecchi estaba justo detrás de él, NO detrás de Kagamicchi.

-Kise-kun –entonces habló Kuroko –Creo que hay algo importante que debemos decirte –y entonces Kise lo miró extrañado. Aomine jamás en su vida le dijo "Kise-kun", y no creía que era momento para empezar con formalidades, no después de tantos años de una extraña amistad.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Aquí tienes –dijo Kagami depositando unas hamburguesas delante de Aomine. Pronto había llegado la hora de almuerzo y había aceptado preparar algo para comer, mientras los otros dos lidiaban con el impacto de la noticia en el rubio. Ahora el ambiente se tornaba pesado, y la idea de que Kuroko había terminado encerrándose en su habitación con Kise para convencerlo de la verdad le desagradaba. O quizá el que Aomine estuviera ahí sin realmente importarle que su cuerpo estuviera haciendo quién sabe qué era lo que le molestaba.

Se sentó delante de él dejando una bandeja con un par de hamburguesas más y empezó a comer junto con el más bajo. Era extraño el hacer eso, después de todo Kuroko rara vez comía algo así, siempre estaba con un batido de vainilla entre sus manos y era aún más extraño el ver cuán rápido terminaba esa hamburguesa. Típico de Daiki.

Aomine no tardó en verlo, Kagami lo miraba de una manera extraña por lo que sólo suspiró y dijo: ¿Qué?

-¿Te atreves a preguntar algo así Aho? –y dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

-No es que quiera estar en el cuerpo de Tetsu, Baka –y entonces intentó ir por otra hamburguesa, pero ahora que lo pesaba ya estaba satisfecho. Lo pensó unos segundos y decidió tomarla de todas formas para empezar a comerla. El silenció los inundó unos minutos después, pero nuevamente la voz dudosa de Kagami se oyó en el lugar.

-¿Qué pasará si no vuelves a tu cuerpo? –y es que hasta ahora no había alguna solución, y él lo sabía muy bien, había estado pensando en esa posibilidad por un par de horas.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Apestar en Básquet ya es suficientemente malo. También el hecho de mirarte desde abajo, molesto.

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? ¿Qué pasará con la universidad? ¿La Liga? ¿Tus padres? ¿Momoi?

-Contigo –entonces cortó y Kagami lo miró extrañado.

-¿Conmigo qué? –y siguió comiendo. Ya iba en la tercera y Aomine apenas iba por la mitad de la segunda. Realmente Kuroko nunca había tenido un gran apetito.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo pese a estar en el cuerpo de Tetsu?

-Oh, eso –respondió. A decir verdad, había sido un largo camino hasta llegar a ese punto de su relación, ahora, ya casi terminando la universidad, apenas habían estado saliendo un par de meses luego de años de filtrerios de todo tipo. Habían empezado con casuales uno-a-uno, luego casuales toques, no se habían visto en meses al descubrir que quizá empezaban a sentir algo más que amistad el uno por el otro y terminaron teniendo sexo casual que los llevó después de muchos años a empezar una relación que no creyeron tendría futuro. Quién lo diría, ya varios meses después de eso al parecer sí se podía ver un futuro (Aunque ahora Aomine estaba cerca de ser reclutado para la NBA) –Sería bastante extraño al principio… pero lo haría, aunque tendrás que aguantar que siempre me burlaré de ti por lo malo que eres en básquet.

-Maldito…- reclamó, pero no pudo realmente reclamar, pues ahora descubría que Kagami no estaba con él tan sólo por su cuerpo. Que cursi, pero le agradó esa sensación –No sé qué decir, así que tan sólo te besaré –advirtió y sin más se levantó y haciendo a un lado la hamburguesa que tenía el pelirrojo en la mano, se sentó sobre él y lo besó. No fue un beso salvaje, no fue un beso torpe, fue un beso delicado y profundo. Kagami no pudo evitar el rodear ese cuerpo, era mucho más pequeño, mucho más liviano e incluso olía diferente, pero no le desagradaba en absoluto, después de todo, esa actitud firme era legítima de su amante, introdujo su lengua entre los labios del cian y antes de lo que imaginaron, lo tumbaba en el sofá. Diablos, se habían excitado. Kagami sonrió, era extraña esa sensación que ahora se presentaba en él, pues ver tan poca resistencia de su pareja era extraño y eso sólo le incitaba a dominarlo aún más, lo volvió a besar escurriendo sus manos por debajo de su playera y entonces una fuerte voz se escuchó en la sala.

-¡Alto ahí! –La gruesa voz de Aomine había resonado en su espalda y entonces sintió como el más alto lo separa de Daiki –Les dije que no hicieran nada que yo no haría con ustedes, Kagami-kun, Aomine-Kun –reprochó Kuroko.

-Kagamicchi ¡No toques a Kurokocchi! –reclamó kise.

-Bastardos, no sabemos que estaban haciendo ustedes en esa habitación- Respondió Aomine sentándose en el sofá. Eso había sido intenso y hasta el día de hoy no había visto ese lado de Kagami. Le agradó.

-Y nunca lo sabrán Aominecchi –sonrió Kise y continuó –, hablaba con Kurokocchi y creemos que lo mejor es consultar con Akashicchi. Seguramente él podrá averiguar algo –Kagami y Aomine lo miraron, ciertamente ahora parecía que se lo había tomado bastante bien. Pese a todo –. De hecho viene en camino –Y entonces ambos hombres se sintieron desconcertados, pero después de pensarlo un poco, era la mejor opción.

 **-o-o-o-o-o**

-Entonces –y observó a los cuatro ahí presentes –, simplemente se despertaron y ya estaban así. Además que no pasó nada extraño ayer.

-Tsk, ya te dije, sólo jugamos un partido. Fue un reto pero de todas formas ganamos –dijo Aomine. Akashi arqueó la ceja. Era extraño oír a Tetsuya expresarse de esa manera. Ahora entendía a la perfección cuando habían hablado por teléfono y había dicho explícitamente: "Mi reputación está en juego".

-Háblame más del partido –pidió con amabilidad tomando algo de té que había pedido preparar a Kagami y que pese a sus reclamos había conseguido.

-Era con esa universidad del sur, las finales del torneo de verano. Nos dieron algo de lucha al principio pero entré a la zona y… bueno, vencimos –respondió Daiki.

-Bueno… hablando del partido –empezó Kuroko –, creo que ayer sí pasó algo extraño –y con eso logró captar la atención de todos los presentes –. En el tercer cuarto estábamos empatados, y ya que en ese partido Aomine-kun y yo estábamos de titulares pensamos en algunas jugadas pero cuando él entró en la zona pasó algo muy similar que en las finales de la Winter cup de secundaria. Creo que hizo algo similar a Akashi-kun, y nos permitió casi entrar en la zona. Felicidades Aomine-kun, ya casi trabajas en equipo –y Aomine tan sólo bufó –supongo que eso es lo único sobresaliente del día de ayer.

-Sugieres que el hecho de que hayan "tocado" la zona ha ocasionado esto. Pues nada así nos ocurrió en secundaria. Incluso ahora, los que hemos podido entrar a ella no hemos tenido problema alguno.

-No lo sé Akashi-kun, es muy complicado el saber cómo funciona realmente la zona, desde que todo se vuelve una conciencia más grande pudo haber pasado algo en medio de todo ello.

-Eso no puede ser posible –dijo entonces Kagami –Se supone que tú eres el guardián de la Drive zone.

-Kagami-kun, sólo es una suposición. Puedo estar equivocado.

-Supongo que en este momento es la única pista que tenemos. Pediré a algunas personas que investiguen al respecto, por ahora sólo no hagan nada estúpido, Daiki –remarcó.

-¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Tetsu también!

-Por qué tú eres el que puede llegar a meterse en problemas, recuerda que el cuerpo de Tetsuya no es tan resistente y fuerte como el tuyo.

-Eso ya lo sé, maldición –Entonces Akashi se levantó del sofá.

-Ya debo marcharme, siempre es un placer platicar contigo Tetsuya, por supuesto también con todos ustedes –y señaló al resto -. Los mantendré informados si descubro algo al respecto. También, quizá el dormir pueda revertir todo esto -y sin más se esfumó por la puerta.

Todos suspiraron, pues no había habido una solución en realidad.

-Hoy me quedaré aquí –dijo Aomine –. Hey Tetsu, llama a mis padres –y el nombrado lo vio. Sí, sería lo mejor quedarse en el departamento de Kagami.

-Lo haré, tú llama a los míos Aomine-kun.

-¿EH? ¡Entonces yo me quedaré con Kurokocchi! –Y en ese momento Kagami supo que habría mucha gente en su departamento esa noche.

 **-o-o-o-o-o**

Se tumbó en la cama agotado. Kagami le había prestado la playera con la que solía dormir ahí, esta era demasiado grande para él, y había visto la mirada en los ojos de Kagami cuando se la había puesto y definitivamente le había excitado. Se giró en la cama encarando la pared y a los pocos minutos sintió un peso en su espalda. Kagami se había recostado a un lado de él. Aunque apenas eran las once de la noche, todos habían acordado en retirarse a las habitaciones, pues los juegos estúpidos de Kise no eran nada divertidos y menos en otro cuerpo que hasta ahora no podía terminar de comprender. ¿Desde cuándo comer más de dos hamburguesas le causaban indigestión?

-Oye, Daiki –oyó a su espalda. Se volteó un poco y entonces Kagami lo besó. Ahora su cuerpo se sentía agotado, era extraño porque en momentos así todo el sueño desaparecía y sólo pensaba en diferentes formas de desnudar al pelirrojo, pero ahora tan sólo sentía como sus párpados pesaban como el metal y antes de darse cuenta caía dormido entre los brazos de Kagami.

 **-o-o-o-o-o**

Parpadeó un par de veces, ahora sentía como un cuerpo lo rodeaba por la espalda… se sentía diferente.

Se sentó en la cama y lo primero que hizo fue revisar la habitación, ese era el departamento de Kagami, era seguro, vio detrás de él y ahora un rubio dormía aún aferrado a él.

-Kise…-dijo entonces confundido pero en pocos segundos un gran alivio se hizo presente. Se levantó y jurando golpear a Tetsu (ya que se encontraba totalmente desnudo y eso sólo sería por un motivo), se miró al espejo.

Era él y estaba de vuelta.

Su alto porte, su piel morena y sus trabajados músculos. Qué alivio, era él.

-Kurokocchi… -oyó en un balbuceo y por un segundo una maquiavélica sonrisa se cruzó en su rostro. Se puso su ropa interior y en ese instante Kise reaccionó.

-Ven aquí Kurokocchi –dijo en rubio arrastrándose hacía él y abrazándolo por la cintura. Aomine, sólo le siguió la corriente. Pues quería saber qué exactamente habían hecho la noche anterior. No dijo nada y sintiéndose extraño por la acción se recostó a un lado de Kise. ¿Debía hablar como Tetsu? Jamás lo había hecho. Pero sería divertido.

-Kise-kun… ¿Te divertiste anoche? –y se sintió aún más extraño al decir algo así.

-Claro que sí, Tetsuya… vaya, prometiste decirme Ryouta a cambio de que te dejara hacérmelo anoche, no puedo creer que lo olvidaras –e hizo un puchero. Entonces Aomine se quedó sin habla.

¡Maldito Kuroko! Sin más salió de la cama, de la habitación y cruzando el pasillo entró en la habitación de Kagami donde aún ambos dormían.

-¡Maldición Tetsu! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –y lo tomó de la camiseta despertando a todos en ese instante.

-Aomine…kun –y al verlo ahí delante sólo sintió un gran alivio, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero no vio venir los gritos que a los pocos minutos le ocasionaron jaqueca, las disculpas de Kise, y aún más gritos del pelirrojo al descubrir del por qué de los gritos del moreno. Pero después de todo… esos eran sus amigos. Y pese a todo, le agradaba volver a la normalidad.

 **-OMAKE-**

Sintió un cosquilleó en su parte baja y sin querer dejó libre un gemido. Ahora… Ahora alguien lo tocaba en _ese_ lugar. Ciertamente, Kagami algunas veces lo había despertado de esa forma, con su mano deslizándose por su excitación o en alguna extraña ocasión, con algo de buen sexo oral. Y no podía negar que amaba que lo hiciera así.

-Taiga –Entonces se le escapó de sus labios y fue cuando sintió que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Taiga? –oyó una delgada voz, y cuando pudo terminar de entrar en conciencia tan sólo miró abajo, donde un pelinegro ahora lo miraba con casi una mueca de molestia.

Entró en pánico.

Ese muchacho era el supuesto hermano de Taiga y ahora sus sucias manos estaban en él. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Se apartó de él bruscamente y fue cuando se chocó con la mesa que estaba a un lado de él y terminaba en el piso.

-¿Atsushi? –Se levantó rápidamente Himuro y… ¡Maldita sea!

-¡NO DE NUEVO!-tan sólo vociferó antes de que el teléfono de Tatsuya sonara y tan sólo escuchó un grito en cuanto respondió.

- _¡Ven a sacarlo de aquí!_ –Que era claramente la voz de Kagami y detrás tan sólo juró escuchar _¡Muro-chin!_ Sería un largo día sin lugar a dudas.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Bueno, esto fue escrito para el foro de KnB en español, el reto de Daiki's Month. Me demoré pero bueno. Espero sea de su agrado. Talvez me anime a escribir una continuación. Amo el Muramuro 3 y por supuesto el AoKaga. Este capítulo no está corregido, es decir, pueden encontrar errores ortográficos. Subiré una versión corregida en el transcurso de estos días. Sin más.

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia es bien recibido.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
